Herramientas
uest de Assassin Outfit and addos Quest: Nivel necesario: 0 Premium account: Necesario Leyenda: Misteriosos y letales asesinos son sumamente dificiles de encontrar, y mas aun de ser amigo de ellos. Preparate para enfrentar, beholders, elder beholders, dragon lords, lizards, heros, ghost, vampiros, ghosts, demons, the horned fox etc. Outfit: Se necesitan los siguientes objetos: -Herramientas: Machete, y algun tipo de bebida alcholica. (Vino, Cerveza, Mead etc) -30 beholder eyes. > Obtenidos del Beholder o Elder Beholder. -10 red dragon scales. > Obtenidos del Dragon Lord -20 vampire dust. > Obtenidos del vampire -10 demon dust. > Obtenidos del Demon, -20 fish fins. > Obtenidos de los Quaras -1 Flask of Warrior's Sweat > Obtenido del Npc Blue o Green Dijin por un costo de 20,000 monedas de oro, o 4 warrior helmets. Metodo: Es facil conseguir algunos objetos cazando el monstruo que los lootea dependiendo tu nivel, en otro caso puedes comprar los items o quizas el outfit full que cuesta entre 300-350k. -Necesitas hablarle al NPC Vescu al nor-oeste del depot de port hope, el estara ubicado en una pequeña cabaña. -No olvides de llevar un machete contigo para cortar unas hierbas para obtener el ingreso a su cabaña. -Le deberas decir "Hi" y deberas estar borracho para poder hablarle. Transcripciones: player: Hi Vescu: Hey t-there, you look like someone who enjoys a good booze. player: Sober Vescu: I wish there was like a potion which makes you sober in an instant. Dwarven rings wear off so fast. player: Potion Vescu: It's so hard to know the exact time when to stop drinking. C-could you help me to brew such a potion? player: Yes Vescu: You're a true buddy. I promise I will t-try to avoid killing you even if someone asks me to. ... Vescu: Listen, I have this old formula from my grandma. It says... 30 beholder eyes... 10 red dragon scales. ... Vescu: Then 30 lizard scales... 20 fish fins - ew, this sounds disgusting, I wonder if this is really a potion or rather a cleaning agent. ... Vescu: Add 20 ounces of vampire dust, 10 ounces of demon dust and mix well with one flask of warrior's sweat. ... Vescu: Okayyy, this is a lot... we'll take this step by step. Will you help me gathering 30 beholder eyes? player: Yes Vescu: G-good. Go get them, I'll have a beer in the meantime. player: Bye Vescu: T-time for another b-beer. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- player: Hi Vescu: Hey t-there, you look like someone who enjoys a good booze. player: 30 beholder eyes Vescu: Have you really managed to bring me 30 beholder eyes? player: Yes Vescu: Aw-awsome! Squishy! Now, please bring me 10 red dragon scales. player: 10 red dragon scales Vescu: D-did you get all of the 10 red dragon scales? player: Yes Vescu: G-good work, ... wha-what's your name again? Anyway... come back with 30 lizard scales. player: 30 lizard scales Vescu: Ah, are those - - the 30 lizard scales? player: Yes Vescu: This potion will become p-pretty scaly. I'm not sure yet if I want to d-drink that. I think the 20 fish fins which come next won't really improve it. player: 20 fish fin Vescu: Eww, is that disgusting smell coming from the 20 fish fins? player: Yes Vescu: Alrrrrrrright! Thanks for the f-fish. Get me the 20 ounces of vampire dust now. I'll have another b-beer. player: 20 vampire dust Vescu: Have you collected 20 ounces of vampire d-dust? player: Yes Vescu: Tha-thank you. Trolls are good for something a-after all. Bring me the 10 ounces of demon dust now. player: 10 demon dust Vescu: Have you slain enough d-demons to gather 10 ounces of demon dust? player: Yes Vescu: G-great. You're a reeeal k-killer like me, eh? I think I'll g-give you something fun when the potion is complete. But first, b-bring me warrior's sweat. player: Warrior's sweat Vescu: This s-smells even worse than the fish fins. Is that warrior's sweat? player: Yes Vescu: Yahaha! Here we g-go. I'll just take a small sip - . Okay, this is disgusting, but it seems to work. I'll teach you something fun, remind me to tell you a secret sometime. player: Secret Vescu: Right. Since you helped me to b-brew that potion and thus ensured the high quality of my work , I'll give you my old assassin costume. It lacks the head part, but it's almost like new. Don't pretend to be me though, 'kay? player: Bye Vescu: T-time for another b-beer. El articulo sera continuado.